The Past Comes Calling Secret Revealed
by Dreamer1985
Summary: After twenty fives a past Dr. Kel  Brackett thinks he has no connection to surprises him by popping back up.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Emergency**

**Reunited**

**After twenty fives a past Dr. Kel Brackett thinks he has no connection to surprises him by popping back up.**

**Chandeliers sparkled and voices hummed as people patronized the local **

**high end restaurant. It's baize carpet stretched out under the round tables - **

**cushioning any pokes, scrapes, and scratches the floor might get otherwise. **

**It was not uncommon to see people of the medical field using the place as **

**an outing -if for no other reason it's proximity was close to the hospital. The **

**music tonight was pleasant to the ear; most ears anyway.**

"**Still say you deserve that slap." Roy laughed as Johnny touched his sore **

**ear. Lopez -who had walked in just in time to see the action - spoke up. **

"**I think you would be wise, my friend, to lay off the ladies." He winked, **

"**At least ones that have heard of your reputation." Her words about Mr. **

**Romeo - not to mention his hormones - had been clearly heard.**

"**Teach you to try to use that line again." Mike thought the whole thing **

**hilarious. Dixie and Joe kept their mouths shut - though they did find the **

**whole thing humorous.**

**As the group razzed Johnny, Anna sat down to play the piano. Their talk **

**did not bother her as she in the area sectioned off for music and dancing. **

**Johnny's advances were not unexpected - thanks to a friend who had dated **

**him, but still she'd half hoped the man would have grown up by now. **

**The music which began to fill the room got everyone's attention. There **

**was no question the gal at the piano as a master of the instrument. Every key **

**sounded just the way she commanded them to. Every movement so well **

**orchestrated that only a true musician could be the one in command of the **

**music being spread throughout the room. Anna paid no attention to the **

**looks and faces - that is until he walked in. He was Dr. Kel Brackett. **

**Dr. Brackett's reputation as a bull headed, stubborn, male - who happened **

**to be a very well entrenched bachelor, was well known. His skills as a **

**doctor were highly admired, but his inner thoughts were seldom shown to **

**anyone - even to Dixie. Everyone he would simply sit at his usual spot. **

**Instead they got the shock of their life when he kept on walking instead of **

**sitting down.**

**The man wasn't stupid he knew what had been expected, but his mind was **

**more on the letter in his pocket, and of the female who had sent it. At first **

**he'd doubted what had been written, even questioned the motive, but those **

**had been dispelled the moment he'd stepped inside the restaurant.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I need to know if it's worth going on.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Emergency

The Past Comes Calling (A Secret Revealed)

Part 2

Note: there is a reference to Julia Sugarbaker of Designing women, but I didn't' figure just a reference made a crossover story. (and I hope I have her last name right on that)

Kel ignored the stares when he didn't turn towards his standard seat and

instead walked towards the pianist. A past he thought he had no connections

to had just come calling, and a secret that had been kept from him was now

easily revealed. His footsteps were taking him closer to the piano and the

man could have cared less the action had caused Johnny's eyes to fly wide

open.

"I believe we need to talk." Dr. Brackett's tone held the typical tone he

used on his patients -years of habit more than anything else.

Anna didn't argue and stood up. The sight of the two sitting down at the

table made Lopez grin. "No wonder she slapped you, she's with Brackett."

Johnny only gave his co-worker a sharp glare.

"So, Patricia's your mother?" It really wasn't a question and they both

knew it, but the well known doctor's mind was still grasping what was in

front of his eyes.

"Actually, no, I'm her niece, but.." she hurried on before the man could

make a reply. "I happen to look a lot like her daughter, and am very good

friends with my cousin who happens to be named Awna only.." She grinned,

"people have this horrible habit of calling her Anna and spelling it that way

too - if you don't want your head on a chopping block I suggest you cement

in her correct name - with it's 'proper' spelling."

"A bit hot tempered, uh?" Dr. Brackett couldn't help but smile.

"Among other things, but she has turned into very fine lady. And she really

does work at keeping a handle on her emotions. Sort of the west's version of

Julia Sugarbaker." It was a reference Anna could use because she knew

before the doctor had joined Rampart General he'd lived near the woman

who's business was designing things. "Here, you need to read this." Pulling

out an envelope from her purse Anna handed it to the doctor.

"Be warned.." She laid a hand on his arm when he began to open it.

"You're not going to like what you see, and Awna only found that

envelope's content by accident. She will be here tonight, but, forgive my

cousin… she.." Anna shrugged her shoulders. "wanted things cushioned for

her. You know - for me to assure that none of this was being made up. Aunt

Patricia isn't the type to talk much and, well, both Awna and I.." shrugging

her shoulders, "don't think what's in that letter is very fair. And we're sure

major decisions were made because of it. Guess we just wanted the truth

out." Giving him an almost apologetic smile she tacked on. "You don't have

to talk to either one of us about that letter if you don't want to."

That warning made Dr. Brackett's eyes raise, but he kept any reply in

check until he began to read then his face threatened to blow the roof off the

building.

"She wrote this?" He had to force himself not to yell as he continued to

read. Awna's cousin was sure the man was also going to bust a blood vessel

in his neck. His eyes continued to scan the letter. Dr. Brackett wasn't sure

what he felt. Pain? Grief? Definitely extreme anger. What had been said in

the letter never should have been uttered.

"Excuse me, but isn't that your mother that just walked in?" Anna had

mixed feelings on the sight. Part of her didn't want a scene, but was also no

idiot -one would happen; if one went by the man's countenance.

"Excuse me." Standing up he tucked the letter in the inside pocket of his

jacket.

Mrs. Brackett had walked in with smiles and a jolly hello to her son's

comrades. Course the silver haired woman dressed in an expensive red

designer dress figured the whole night would be one of ironing out any

rough bumps she ,and her son, had in between them the past couple of years.

In fact, so sure had she been that it was the only item she'd talked about to

Dixie, Joe, and Roy the past couple of days. Now the sight of her son

coming towards her with blazing eyes and blood vessels threatening to burst

sent the unquestionable message that was not going to happen anytime

soon.

"How dare you!" His voice did not fill the whole restaurant, but it was

loud enough for his co-workers to hear without having to strain.

"How dare I what?" His mother's confusion was understandable to

everyone. After all hadn't the poor lady just walked in?

"You know very well what!" Dr. Brackett hissed and his eye glared harder

as went on. "You had no right. You should have told me."

"Kel, what are you talking about. I should have told you what?" Her voice

took on the patronizing tone that had always irked him. The kind that says

'you're an adult, but I refuse to acknowledge it.'

"Told me the truth about Rick and Patricia!" Mrs. Brackett couldn't hide

the shock of his words and her face paled even more when her son voice

refused to lessen in heat as he leaned towards her and spoke with even more

fury than one might think possible at this point. "It was bad enough you lied

to me in regards to Patricia and Rick, but.." he took a deep breath, " Twenty-

five years, mother. You robbed me…" His voice choked. "How dare you."

Finally, he took a deep breath and his mother spoke defensively.

"You were too young, you had you're whole life ahead of you. Of course, I

took steps to protect you."

"There was _nothing_ to protect me from." The heat had lessened in voice -

the resentment had not. "For crying out loud, I was twenty! That was well

old enough to make my own decisions." When his mother come up with

another excuse - a very lame one in his book -he shot a glare that would

have sent Dracula flying away. "Go to hell!" With that the man stormed out

the door if for no other reason as to walk around the block a few times -

otherwise he was going to be guilty of something worse than swearing at

his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Emergency

The Past Comes Calling (A Secret Revealed)

Part 3

Upon her son's exist Mrs. Brackett hurried out herself - too uncomfortable

to stay after that 'little' scene. Johnny, along with the rest started their own

buzz around their tables.

"Who's Patricia and Rick?" Johnny asked Dixie -thinking if anyone knew

it would surely be the head nurse.

"Don't ask me. I haven't a clue."

"Maybe an old college buddy and girlfriend?" Mike suggested.

The talk continued as Anna continued playing. She'd seen the looks, and

wasn't dumb as to what the topic was being discussed, but - since it really

had nothing to do with her she kept at her music until Awna walked in.

Awna didn't purposely catch everyone's eye - it just came naturally. Not

because she was beauty pageant material, but because there was an aurora

surrounding her that shouted 'even if you hate me you _will_ respect me. It

also helped that even in her three piece dark blue dress suite everything

shouted 'I am female'.

Her long dark hair was just a shade darker than Anna's. And more than

once they'd been mistaken for twins. Therefore, it was no surprise to anyone when she

sat down it the seat her cousin had been sitting in earlier. Once Anna's break came she sat down across from Awna.

"So, has he come yet?" Awna asked scanning the room.

"Oh, ya, he sure did."

"Didn't want to stick around to see me uh?" Awna's face fell.

"Darling, it had nothing to do with you and I get the feeling he will be

back."

"What happened to make him leave then?" when told Awna whistled low.

"Ouch. Glad I missed that episode."

Dr. Brackett's friends watched the two women talking. Their discussion

still centered around whatever Kel had been reading, and put in his pocket,

before coming unglued all over his mother. Those two women had the

answers to their questions, but something told them they'd not hand them

out if asked.

"Things will come out -eventually." Dixie suggested they changed topic.

"I highly doubt Kel would appreciate all this speculation." Almost as if in

on clue the man walked back into the restaurant.

His countenance no longer looked as if he wanted someone's head on a

platter, and his neck veins looked very normal. With the early events of the

evening still in mind they were not surprised when he walked over to where the women were sitting.

"Hi." Anna stood up. "Welcome back. You two can talk in private, my

break time is over."

Dixie, Joe, and the rest watched as Dr. Brackett was once again talking to

a female in an environment they'd not witnessed before that night. It was

clear the newest visitor to the establishment was nervous. Her fingers were

intertwined and yet they still moved. Her eyes would dart over their way

quite often, and when her hand were clasped they'd pulled out an envelope

and shoved it his way.

"Hope he doesn't go off again." Johnny groaned only to be shocked when

Dr. Early's good friend clearly choked up and fought tears as he read what

had been handed to him.

"What happened to Patricia?" clearly the words were heard only by Awna.

"She's laying in a coma just north of here." Awna explained about the

horrific accident that had rushed her mother to the hospital. "It's the only

reason I was going through her things in the first place. And.." She paused

and then stopped her hands as she leaned slightly forward. "My mother is

very organized. Every official paper is kept in a file. If I need a birth,

marriage, or death certificate on any member of our family she has been

responsible for I can find. Tax papers are the same way. So, when the

hospital told me they needed certain information I easily found it. Only

thing is… " She pointed at the letter. "Our dumb mutt ran into the cabinet so

fast it titled and bumped her small dresser. A light brown box holding the letter

Anna gave you earlier, and the one I just gave you, fell off the top. The lid

flew off and.." She grinned sheepishly, "I got curious and read them both."

Dr. Brackett gave her one of his famous grins, "Glad you did. I.." his eyes

took on a look of regrest, "I wish I'd knownthe truth twenty-five years ago. I guarantee

you I'd not have walked away from Patricia."

"I know, and in her heart of hearts my mother did too. I think that's why

she never hooked up with anyone else."

"She never wed Rick?" He looked at her in shock. "I

could have sworn I read their wedding announcement."

"Oh, they told people that, but they were never married. It was just a cover

up." Looking at the man who sat across from her she was glad to see he was

no blundering idiot. The lights had clearly gone off in his head.

"I think we need to talk." He glanced to see Mike coming their way. Guess

the man's curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Away from here." With

that he stood up - Awna followed his lead.

"I take it this means you aren't joining us for dinner?" Mike asked as Dr.

Brackett drew close.

"No, Awna and I have things to discuss in private." Mike, and the others,

watched as their friend left with no other explanation handed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I do NOT own Emergency

The Past Comes Calling (A Secret Revealed)

Part 4

(I couldn't remember if they ever showed an outside 'eating area' in

EMERGENCY, or not, but -for the sake of the story line - I gave it one.)

*Also I should have stated up front I am writing this in short chapters as to

make it so I can still write. In between eye problems, and my family being

in middle of my husband doing AT getting ready to deploy I have not been

writing long chapters on this story. Please bear with me. I am sorry for not

stating that at the beginning.

The wind blew softly as Awna stood in area sectioned off by a cement wall

in crisp new jeans, a red tank top covered by a loose flowing white cotton

shirt. The boots she wore were shiny black and were definitely not a

working pair. An aurora of being wistful surrounded her being.

"Poor gal, sure hope her mother comes to." A new nurse spoke to Dixie -

who had just entered the corridor

"Would be nice." Dixie was then joined by Dr. Early - both were out of

uniform as it was actually their day off. They then existed through a side

glass door and joined Awna at a white round table.

"Thanks for coming Dr. Early." Turning to Dixie she added, "You too,

Nurse McCall."

"Oh, good grief, no one calls me that. Just simple Dixie will do." The head

nurse smiled and her eyes shone softly.

Awna struggled with just how much to tell them. From what she'd been

told last night, of all people these two deserved to be told what was going

on, or should she say what had gone on? Just as she went to open her mouth

she heard the sound of door opening up.

"Sorry, I'm late, Awna. But surgery went later than expected." Smiling at

his co-workers he added his thanks to the one given earlier. Sitting down he

stretched his legs and his face grew serious.

"First, I'd like to apologize for telling my mother to go burn in front of

you at the restaurant. Fact is, I really shouldn't have said it -no matter how

furious I was at her." Lifting his hands off the table slightly the man lowered

his hands back down. "Of all the people I've known since leaving my

parent's home you two deserve to be told about last night." His eyes grew so

serious it was almost scary. "Promise me though what I tell you will not be

repeated to anyone, and I mean _anyone_. At least until Patricia either comes

to and speaks her peace, or.." Shock once again was his friend's companion

as his shoulders visibly sagged. "Dies."

"I promise." Both spoke at once.

"Patricia's family moved in across the street from us my senior year. We instantly hit it off and ran around with the same group of friends. Everything

was done together -as I group I mean." He clasped his hands, but let his

thumbs twiddle. "Swimming, hiking, bowling, and dances. You name it, we

did it. Rick Taylor was in that group. He'd been my best friend for years. He

was the one that suggested I hook up with Patricia." Both his colleagues

kept silent as he continued on. "We were doing great, and my world evolved

around her. Only.." his eyes darkened in intensity and his voice turned

bitter. "My mother had decided she wasn't good enough. Tried to tell me she

would ruin my life. Want to know why?" It was a question neither Joe, or

Dixie, were expected to answer and they knew it. "Because she was a

musician. An artist. And to quote my mother…"he leaned forward just a bit

"they are rift raft, unstable, and mentally insane."

"You're kidding me." Dixie was appalled

"Unfortunately, no." He glanced at Awna. "I never did believe that part I

want you to know. That accusation was totally stupid. Only she began to

drop other things, doesn't matter what, but she did. One of which was an

accusation that Patricia was stepping out behind my back with Rick." He

went onto explain situations he'd find them in, questionable ones. "When

I'd say something to Patricia she point out the obvious and I'd feel like an

idiot for believing what had been told me. College started and we did better away from my mother, only she came to the college and started her stuff all

over again." He went on to explain the night his mother had 'proven' that

Rick and Patricia were together. "I was stupid enough not to remember her

past stunts and walked away from the only woman "I ever loved." Kel's

voice cracked and tears threatened to come. "I heard later through the

grapevine she, and Rick, had married. I never did check out things out."

"Seems to me you still love her." Dr. Early spoke gently, but with

conviction.

Kel managed to smile, "I guess I do. But.." he never finished his sentence.

"Rick." Dixie gave an understanding smile. "By the way where is he? If

he loves Patricia so much, why isn't he here?"

This time it wasn't Dr. Bracket who spoke up, it was Awna. "He hasn't

been in the pictures for years. Thing is he married my mother trying to be

the knight in shining armor, only that's kind of hard when you don't have

the armor or horse." Her eyes showed sympathy towards her mother's ex

and she went on. "I remember him leaving when I was about five." The

girls' took on a faded look as she remembered the man's words as he'd

packed then stood by the front room door.

_I'm sorry Patricia, it was all wrong. You never have been at fault. It was _

_all my idea, but I can't continue living a lie. Besides, with my name - even _

_with a divorce - you are safer than you were before. You've finished college, _

_and are extremely talented. I will send money to you whenever I can. Don't' _

_worry, she can't hurt you._

"I don't know if he kept his promise, or not. I never saw anything, but

my mother never had problems taking care of me, so, someone must have

sent something while I was younger because her gigs weren't always done

on a regular basis."

"Safer? She couldn't hurt your mother?" Joe looked at Awna confused.

"Mrs. Brackett."

"Why on earth would Kel's mother have hurt yours? What had she done to

her?"

"Nothing, as far as I am concerned." Kel spoke up fighting to kick out the

bitter taste still hanging around the inside of his mouth. "Her only crime was

to love me while being a musician."

"Where is your Dad now?" Joe asked looked at Awna.

"Please, don't ever use that word to me when referring Rick to me," The

request seemed odd as there was no hatred in the young woman's voice, nor

even resentment. If anything there had been sympathy.

"Why not?" The question Dr. Early asked was understandable.

"Because he's not her father." Dr. Brackett spoke up and looked Joe right

in the eyes with the 'Brackett' stare -then did the same to Dixie, "I am."

Dead silence hit. As if a bomb had been set off and no one knew when it

was going to blow. His colleagues couldn't help but staring, and would

have said something only Kel began to speak again. "By the time Patricia

found out she was expecting my child I was already gone. Rick knew my

mother would come unglued if they came to find me, so, he suggested they

hurry up and marry. My mother would, naturally, assume the child was his

and not have a reason to go after Patricia, or the rest of the Howard family."

"No wonder you blew." Dr. Early found his voice. Looking again at Awna

he smiled, "Should have seen that right off the bat. You're hair is the same

color as Kel's and your eyes are his too."

"My mother said something similar just before she slipped into a coma."

Without thinking she reached out for Dr. Brackett's hand. He took it. "I

think that's why when the lid flew off the box and I saw the letters.. I.." She

again grinned sheepishly, "read them even though they weren't addressed to

me."

"We made a promise, Kel, and we'll keep it, but …" Dixie couldn't help

but saying, "Surely, Patricia wouldn't begrudge you acknowledging Awna

as your daughter."

"Probably not, but the last thing I want is some educated idiot saying

something to her if I'm not around should she come to while I am not on my

shift." That was totally understandable.

"Sorry, Awna, but I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you later..." She stopped just before the word Dad come out. A

few other employees had come out to eat and that was the last thing they

needed to hear.

"Come on, Awna, let's go eat somewhere besides here." Dixie suggested

and Dr. Brackett's daughter wasn't dumb enough to argue.


	5. Chapter 5

I do NOT own Emergency

The Past Comes Calling (A Secret Revealed)

Part 5

(decided to ignore other project allowing me to sit at computer longer, so I 

was able to get two chapters in this post)

"Thanks for lunch." Awna spoke to Dixie as they walked through the

door to Dr. Brackett's two-bedroom condominium.

"You're welcome."

The light-gray carpet felt good when Dr. Brackett's daughter had kicked

off her sandals. Dixie set her own next to the door and joined her new friend

at the dining room table. It was see through glass -the type only someone

without young children own. It's chairs matched the stand of the table while

their cushions mirrored the carpet.

"Mind answering a question I've been itching to ask?" Dixie asked as

Awna walked from the kitchen to where the nurse sat.

"Go ahead." Handing the woman a glass of lemonade Awna sat down.

"Didn't your mother _ever_ tell you this Rick guy wasn't your father."

"Not directly. Throughout years she hinted at it, but never came right out

and confirmed things." Shrugging her shoulders had become habit in the

past couple of days and Awna did it without thinking. "I put bits and pieces

together over time and wondered, but until I saw those letters my Dad now

has I was always just a step too far to see the whole puzzle."

"Hope your mother takes things better than Kel did if she wakes up, or I

may have to wear ear plugs to work."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Awna laughed at the thought of the head

nurse wearing ear plugs at her desk. "Mom's pretty mellow, even under

stress. Though.." the young woman mused, "I wouldn't suggest Dad's mom

comes anywhere near her. My mother might just consider murder an

option." It was an exaggeration, but still Patricia did have a streak in her

that might just allow for painful torture.

"You have any other family?" Dixie had noticed the gal had never

mentioned any other names in regards to relations.

"One brother named Kent. He went straight into the air force as soon as he

turned seventeen. I don't see him much. Last I heard he just got out of

'Nam. Blessed more than some I guess, came back in once piece and put

himself into a group therapy type thing. Someone suggested he get

discharged from the military, but he refused. Said, and I quote "I'll get out

when they kick me out or bury me", and I figure he means it -he's still in."

"Any aunts or uncles?"

"Mom has a sister living in Virginia and three brothers spread throughout

the Midwest. Dad says his most of his family live in Missouri, Nebraska, or

Mississippi - with the exception of his parents out here. And Rick's family

pretty much all live along the west coast. But I haven't considered them kin

in years. Seems they only want to claim my brother."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I'm not, Rick was okay and tried to do right, but even Kent steers clear of

that bunch. Says their no good and he doesn't blame his father for splitting

back east. Personally, I think it's why he joined the military - get away from

them and make himself inaccessible - especially to the grandparents."

Dixie watched as Awna got up and took her glass to the sink. She'd

noticed a wedding ring, but it wasn't on the standard ring finger. "Where is

your husband?" She didn't figure it was a divorce as the item still sported

the woman's hand, and wondered if he'd recently passed away and said as

much.

"Yes, he's dead." She came out of the kitchen and suggested they go sit in

the front room. Once she was sitting in the recliner and Dixie on the couch

Awna spoke back up. "He was a volunteer fireman. A neighbor's house was

caught up in a terrible blaze, and William went to help. Everyone got out;

except him." She went to explain how he'd help one of the residents to

climb out the window and had started to move towards the exit himself when the ceiling collapsed.

"They told me it fell pretty hard and, most ikely, he didn't feel a thing."

"I'm so sorry."

"No need to be." Awna shot a soft smile towards Dixie. "It's not your

fault. Besides it's been almost three years. I've adjusted."

"I don't suppose you had any children?"

"One, he'll be three next week." She chuckled. "Mama Sue should be

bringing him here shortly. And.." Awna grinned even wider, "after meeting

Dad I'm glad I changed my mind about bringing him to dinner with me."

"Why's that?" The answer came in the form of knock. When Awna

showed her late mother's husband in, with the young child, Dixie did a

double take. "That's Kel!" The comment flew out of her mouth before she

could think.

"I know. Can you imagine the talk that would have been flying around had

I brought him with me?"

"Oh, boy, can I ever." If anyone - upon seeing the child - thought he was

anything but kin to Dr. Brackett then they were totally bonkers.

"I'll get Tye taken care of and then I'm headed back up to Rampart. You

can come with me, or stay with Mama Sue." Awna spoke to Dixie as she

picked up her son. 

Part 6

Dr. Brackett hung up his jacket after his shift was over and headed to

Patricia's side. He'd heard numerous things over the years in regards to

what a person was, or was not aware of, while in a coma. Figuring it

wouldn't hurt anything he sat next to her bed talking as if she was totally

aware of him.

"Awna's something else. She's an extremely gifted artist, knows what she

wants and isn't afraid to go after it. She's really good with her son, Tye.

Doesn't care about this 'be a friend to your child' crap going around. Told

me 'he will have many friends, but he only has one mother'. I met her boy

just before work - he's quite the character." He laughed softly, "He's

Brackett material for sure -stubborn, and bullheaded." Laying his hand on

her shoulder he sighed. "I don't blame you for not telling me. Besides that

letter my mother wrote I was an idiot about the whole situation." His eyes,

voice, and touch took on a the sound of a plea as he begged her to come to

and talk to him. "If you want nothing to do with me I understand, but please,

I've _got_ to know you don't hate me."

He'd spoken softly and into her ear on purpose. He'd meant what he said

to Joe and Dixie - stuff like what he'd just said wasn't for anyone else's ear.

"Seems Awna has a hankering to move down here, or at least come visit

during the summer with Tye. Right now they're at my condo, but I do have a

home out in the country. I think that boys of hers could use the space to run

off all that energy he had at the park." His talk continued on. Mostly about

his folks, siblings, and such. None of it was private matter, nor was it

sensitive so he no longer kept his voice super low.

Medical personnel didn't have leisurely time to chat, but talk spread

nonetheless. Guesses on to how he knew the woman were running amok.

Some didn't know they guessed correctly and said ex girlfriend, others said

no way a man like that would ever have had even so much as a date. Still

other co-workers claimed it had to be a long lost sister, or cousin. Whatever

their guess was Joe and Dixie kept their mouths shut tighter than any lid

they'd ever pried open.

"Aw, come on, Dixie. You know more than you're saying." Johnny was

pestering the head nurse as they'd brought in car accident victim.

"Quit your whining and get back to work. Maybe, I know, maybe, I

don't. It's none of your business either way."

"I'm not whining."

"Yes, you are." Both Dixie, and Roy, spoke in unison.

"Thanks for the support." Johnny shot his partner an upset look.

"You're welcome." Roy only grinned as he waved Dixie good-bye. Their

job wasn't going to stop just because his partner wanted information on

Brackett's personal life.

"Dr. Brackett?" A nurse walked up next to Kel's chair.

"Yes?"

"You're mother's on the phone."

"Tell her to go burn." His jaw set hard, and his eyes blazed. The nurse

didn't dare argue and left without another word. Turning his attention back

to Patricia he failed to see Awna walk in.

"Think she knows we're here?" Dr. Brackett's daughter laid a hand on her

father's shoulder.

"I hope so." He reached up and clasped her hand. "I really hope so."

Neither spoke much, but for the next few weeks anytime he wasn't

working he was talking to Awna, and playing with his grandson, at his

condo, or at the country home he'd bought a few years back.

"Catch" Kel threw a ball softly towards Tye. Awna laughed from where

she stood on the wooden veranda surrounding the two story log cabin home

wearing the typical jean, boots and cotton shirt over a tank top she was

famous for.

She, and her father, had agreed upfront not to discuss politics until they

got to know each other better, and to agree to disagree when it come to

anything other than the basics of each other's faiths.

_Don't worry, Dad, Mom's still non-denominational Christian like you. But _

_if it helps we can agree on the basics._ That is when they'd agreed to

disagree and dropped the subject.

"So, what do you do besides performing music?" Kel asked as he stopped

tossing the ball to Tye who had decided he'd rather play with the stick

horse.

"I teach at a private school."

"What subject?" Kel - unlike his mother - truly did not care that his

daughter was into the performing arts, but was glad to hear she had

something steady in which to support her son as the life insurance her

husband had paid for was now gone.

"Music." She grinned and chuckled as he let out a 'Of course.' Just then

the phone rang - it was the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

I do NOT own Emergency

The Past Comes Calling (A Secret Revealed)

Part 7

(NOTE: I purposely only did one chapter as I just got a text that my husband

is heading home on leave! YESS.. I'll start this back up when he

rejoins his unit.)

"I think Johnny needs to grow up." Awna muttered out loud as she

stepped into her mother's room.

"You noticed." Dr. Brackett grinned as he leaned over Patricia's bed

watching the woman drift in and out of sleep.

"Ya, tried some flimsy pick-up line and I told him where to put it, how to

put it, and why he should do it too."

Kel chuckled and straightened back up as he listened to his daughter

gripe over the over the man called Romeo. Tossing his own comments back

in regards to that particular paramedic the laughter grew in the room. Both

were to busy with the jokes that they failed to see Patricia's eyes open up.

"You two need to turn down the volume." Her voice may have been soft,

and weak, but instantly their banter quit.

"Patricia, did you just speak?" Kel instantly leaned back over the side of

the be.

"No, you're dreaming things." The sarcasm of her youth was laced in that

one sentence.

Kel explained where she was. When her eyes grew confused he refreshed

her mind about the accident. Her glance then went from him to her daughter.

"Yes, I know about, Awna. She.." he sat back down and took a hold of her

hand, "found the letters on accident."

'Oh." was all the woman said.

"I'm sorry, Patricia, I was such a fool."

"Yes, you were." There was no tone of hostility, or hatred - simply one

which showed she thought that obvious.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"Did that long time ago." She whispered. "Your mother is a different

matter." They could tell she wanted to say more, but was just too weak to

keep talk up. Dr. Brackett only asked one more question.

"What do you want me to tell people if they ask about us."

"I think.." Her voice was barely audible, "the truth is a good place to

start."

Dr. Brackett lead Awna down to the cafeteria and was happy to see

Dixie, and Joe, both eating at 'their' seat. It meant he didn't have to hunt

them down to tell them about the conversation he'd just had. It also meant

Awna could also talk openly about what was going on.

"Sounds like a remarkable woman." Dixie smiled gently at Kel and then

turned to Awna. "So, your mother showed no resentment towards your

father?"

"No. His mother now, that is a different story." That bit of news did not

blindside them. Awna then grinned wide, " but.." Dr. Brackett's daughter

chuckled, "I think Dad might need to do cpr on a few of your co-workers."

"What for?" Dr. Early asked with puzzlement written all over his face.

"Because I think I gave them heart failure when I walked out of the room

calling him Dad."

"So, much for the long lost sister, or cousin theory." Dixie's rolling eyes,

and wide grin - not to mention how she'd made the comment - sent all four

into fits of laughter.

"Tye, who told you could sit there?" Awna folded her arms when she

walked into her mother's room.

"Gwanma."

"Don't worry, Awna, I may not be up to being discharged yet, but I am

well enough."

"That she is." Dr. Brackett's voice spoke on the tail of Patricia's. "Fact is,

Dr. Early is taking about releasing you within the week."

"Great." Happy chatter surrounded the small group and Awna loved the

shine on her father's face - it filled the whole room.

"You know your mother has been pestering the hospital to let her in my

room." The annoyance could not be held back, nor had Dr. Brackett

expected it to be.

"Yes, and she's been calling for me - a lot."

"So, what's she saying this time?"

"No, idea. I keep telling the nurses to go tell her to go burn."

"Kel!" Patricia was shocked. The whole time they'd been together he'd

stood up to everyone, but his mother. Therefore her response now was

totally understandable.

"I'm not that twenty year old anymore, Patricia." The man's tone took on

one of self-defense.

"Nice to know." Awna's mother tried to sound like the strict school marm

she'd become, but failed as her eyes were twinkling - Kel shot a grin back 

her way.


	7. Chapter 7

I do NOT own Emergency

The Past Comes Calling (A Secret Revealed)

Part 8

(husband took son to seminary this morning, decided to chat with an old

friend, and go fishing… so … I took advantage of the spare time :D).

Awna finished cleaning up her father's attic. It would be needed as a guest

room as the cabin only had two bedrooms. The week had been going great;

except a minor relapse on Patricia's healing, but that had easily corrected.

Now her mother had consented to come for a visit instead of heading home

after her release.

Awna's son's laughter could be heard, and her father's voice pretending to

be an ornery bear climbed the stairs as she closed the closet door.

There was no doubt in her mind Tye was Grandpa's boy. Whenever Dr.

Brackett was around the small shadow followed on his heels. If he crossed

his legs while watching TV - Tye did too. When her father had insisted store

bought syrup was for the dogs -Tye refused to touch it. And when her father

insisted he was too old for naps - her son tried to claim the same thing; only

he lost on that one.

As Awna walked into the front room she found Tye deciding the coloring

book had been neglected too long and he left off playing with his

grandfather to attend to the bears in it instead. Her father stood there for

only a moment looking at the two then the man turned to go to his study, but

not before a mist like look covered his face. Awna waited long enough to

make sure there were no open doors her young son could escape out of - or

in the kitchen's case - into, before following her father into his den.

"Dad?" Awna spoke softly as she saw him sitting on an old, black couch

big enough for three. Tears were freely rolling down his cheeks and his

shoulders were shaking. Her voice slowed down his outburst of emotion,

but it did not stop it totally. "Dad, what's wrong?" Sitting down next to Dr.

Brackett she lay one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand -which

lay on his leg.

"I missed so much, Awna.' He turned his face towards his daughter -

wiping away the tears from off his cheeks as he did so. "Your birth, your

first steps, all of your school events, and I missed your wedding." Before

she could answer he went on. "I didn't get to give the bride away, or even

give her the first dance. And when that bride became a mother I didn't get to

hold my newborn grandson." He fought back anymore tears from sliding

though they were just at the edge of his eyes.

"Dad, we're all human. We all make mistakes. Let's not ruin the present,

or future with regrets of the past." Engulfing her father with her embrace

she lay her head on his shoulders.

Kel didn't budge. He knew his reputation of being a confirmed bachelor

had been blown out of the water by him not denying Awna, so what? It

wasn't his fault everyone had assumed certain things about himself. Even

Dixie -who was a sweetheart to the tenth degree - had never bothered

asking. That thought got him on the subjects of all those phone calls he'd

been getting at work.

"_Get lost, mother!" He'd hissed into the phone. "I'm forty-five years old _

_and if you can't accept it that's not my fault. I am not turning my back on my _

_daughter, or grandson - no matter what Patricia and I decide about each _

_other."_

"_I'm just trying to save you a major headache." When she'd started to _

'_explain' he butt in._

"_Like I said, get lost! This matter does not involve you. It is between _

_Patricia, Awna, and myself." _With that he'd slammed down the phone.

The sounds of wheels coming up the driveway got both of them out into

the front room. Thank heavens it was just Mama Sue. That woman he could

stomach. She had a sharp mind, polite manners, and a sense of humor that

wasn't degrading. Therefore that was one car that would not be forbidden to park in his driveway.

"Hi, Mamma Sue." Awna opened the screen door and hugged the elderly

woman who stood at five foot six.

"Mind telling me how a woman of sixty-three still has hair the color of

her daughter-n-law's when my own mother's hair is practically snow white."

Dr. Brackett pretended not to know.

"I'm friend's with Sister Clairol, she's not." All three grinned. "Hey, Tye,

how about going to the park with Nanna?"

"Otay." Tye - with a reminder from his mother - put away the coloring

book and crayons before insisting on giving his Grandpa Brackett a hug.

"Have fun!" Awna hollered as Tye climbed into his grandmother's car.

"Otay!" He hollered back.

Part 9

_It's been so long_ Patricia thought as she got out of Awna's car. The

woman didn't know what to think. Old doubts still plagued her. Sure, Kel

had told his mother off over the phone, but could he do it if she were to

come to his house? Would he stand, or would he end up crumbling.

"Hi, Kel." Awna's mother walked slowing up the steps. "Been a few

years."

"Ya, just a few." He gave her a faint smile to match her own. "Think we

could start over? I mean at least as friends?" Glancing down at where Awna

and Tye were playing near an old willow tree. "We do have those two to

consider."

"I think.." Her eyes stayed on the man who - to her- hadn't changed all

that much; physical appearance wise that is. "I could go along with that - the

friendship part that is. No promises on anything else. And I won't try to

influence Awna, or her son, away from you."

"I understand." And he did too. At this point Dr. Brackett was just grateful

he was getting the chance to get acquainted with the family which had only

recently found him.

**Part 9**

"You're doing what?" Roy, and Johnny, stood wide eyed at the man who

they swore took far too many vacations. Their shock matched the same level

as Dixie's who stood behind the desk at the nurse's station.

"Taking time off. You three -along with Joe - are always harassing me to

do it. So, why the surprised looks?" Dr. Brackett knew full well why, and

the twinkle in the back of his eye showed that fact; only he pretended

otherwise.

"Sure, and you usually take two days most; not a whole month." Dixie

eyed him with a maternal stare - one that might well be given to a child

whose parents know they are hiding something.

"So, I'm taking my daughter and grandson camping -sue me." With that he

headed out the door.

"Wonder if Patricia is going along?" Johnny asked with a grin.

"Something tells me that is none of your business." Dixie sternly chastised

him.

"Let's get back to work." Roy tacked on a 'Romeo' with that as his partner

made a pass at a new nurse.

Dixie watched the two paramedics leave and shook her head. Those two

were something else. And as far as Dr. Brackett went? If she had to admit it,

she was curious about his old girl-friend, but - most of all- the head nurse

sincerely hoped his mother wouldn't ruin their trip. 


	8. Chapter 8

I do NOT own Emergency

The Past Comes Calling (A Secret Revealed)

Part 10

(the name of Perry Mason has been in used in this, but not any 'appearance',

and I apologize if it's a bit rough, but I'm still attempting to get into a

'routine' that works for us here with dh gone.)

The week had been hectic, but fun. It had started out with everything

packed only to find out that wasn't the case when Awna looked in her bag

and realized she'd left Tye's training pants back at the house. With that

taken care of her father had turned around thinking it would only take a few

minutes for her to grab the bag, but the phone had rang - it was the hospital.

Go figure, it was something that couldn't wait. So, a quick trip back had

taken the rest of the day. Finally, they'd been able to 'hit the road'.

"_Hey, don't look at me for sympathy" Patricia spoke as she'd sat down to _

_join them for the next couple of days. My stupid cat kept tearing into things _

_as soon as I had them packed."_

"_And if it wasn't the cat, it was the dog?" Kel laughed when she gave a _

_of-course look._

Awna sat on a round log holding her hand knitted sweater close to her

with crossed arms. Tye had been sprawled all over his grandfather, but now

both were sitting up reading a book. And while Patricia kept on eye on their

lunch Awna drank in the smell of fresh air. It was refreshing to have time

for everyone to lazily catch up on things - without interference - therefore,

she did not understand the blah feeling hanging over her. That is until the

sound of a car coming down the gravel road was not welcomed ; especially

when they saw who was driving.

"Take Tye to your tent." Kel spoke in his doctor tone and his daughter

took her son out of sight.

"Do you want me to leave?" Patricia set her metal spoon down.

"No, but I won't stop you if you do." With those words Mrs. Brackett

found herself face to face with not only her son, but his college sweetheart.

All the years of lying about what really had happened, all the fancy

footwork she'd done for years, and all those phone calls had finally come to

a head.

"After all these years I thought you had more sense in your head." Mrs.

Brackett's tone was as sharp as any knife he'd ever used in surgery. Her hair

was pulled back into a bun and it looked so tight he was sure it would snap

any moment.

"And what sense are you talking about? The one that told me to listen to

you? Or the one that told me it was all a lie?" Kel's tone, and eyes, matched

any his mother could throw out.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The woman's huff and stiffening

shoulders shouted the letters he'd received were not being acknowledged as

accurate.

"You darn well know what I mean!" Kel's voice rose and his eyes - if

possible - narrowed tighter than Patricia had ever remembered seeing them.

"Patricia was not -nor did she ever - sleep around with _anyone but me_." The

last word was hissed more than spoken.

"Of course, she did. If not, why didn't she speak up and defend herself."

Patricia wanted to smack the smirk off the elderly woman's face, but that

urge was controlled - if for no other reason as to see how Kel would re-act.

"She did, but you_ and_ I weren't listening." His eye shot Awna's mother a

sincere look of apology. Facing his mother he continued on. "And what

right had you to tack on Jack's behavior onto Patricia and her family?" That

statement floored Awna's mother. That was one thing she'd convinced

herself Kel would not ever bring himself to see.

"How dare you drag your brother's good name into this!" Mrs. Brackett's

hand flew up intending full well to put a sting onto her son's face for even

suggesting such a thing, but Kel caught her wrist and his face darkened.

"I dare, _dear_ mother, because it's true. Jack was the one embezzling

money _not_ Mr. Howard. _If _you remember Patricia's father's name was

cleared."

Awna could hear the talk and she was thrilled to hear her father standing

up to his mother. Patricia's college diaries spoke of how much Kel needed a

backbone against his over controlling mother - it was nice to know he'd

gotten one.

Accusations began flying out of Mrs. Brackett's mouth - ones of which

Awna sure were old. Things of slut, drug user, money hungry family and

such were shot out in every direction. Glancing out the corner of the tent she

saw her mother's grin as her father defended the Howard family with a deep

rooted passion neither knew he had.

Her mother's and the rest of the Howard's name being drug through the

mud Awna was willing to keep her mouth shut on as Patricia's countenance

shouted she thought it best - phewy, it clearly stated 'Kel is doing just fine -

let him be', but when Mrs. Brackett started in on Awna's 'lies' Patricia's

daughter came unglued.

"Excuse me! I have too been married, you old bat!" Kel's mother was not

only shocked at being referred as to some filthy flying animal, but appalled

her son did nothing to stop it. Hence, Awna's tirade continued. "Just

because you don't want to acknowledge my husband lived, or that he really

did die fighting a fire, that is _not _my fault." Awna would not have insulted

anyone's intelligence over the accusation her father's egg donor handed out,

but her voice took on a steady even sound that would have scared even Perry Mason . "You push that and I'll be happy to see you in court." It was

a miracle the look penetrated the woman's thick skull, but it did.

"I think you'd best leave." Kel stepped in between his daughter, and

mother.

"I'll call you later."

"No, you won't." Kel crossed his arms. "As far as I am concerned you are

dead to me." The woman protested only to be met with her son turning his

back to her and asking Patricia what was for dinner.

EPILOGUE

Lights surrounded the space covered by the open tent and band members

played any piece of music requested. And Awna busied herself with helping

the caterers cook and Tye ran loose around all Howard clan sitting at the

tables. This was going to be a night to remember.

Kel watched his daughter cook and grinned in his three piece suit.

Employees of Rampart General, or Station 51 had been thrilled to receive

invitations to the wedding of their colleague and old college sweetheart.

Johnny had considered making a pass at Awna - until he saw Dr. Brackett

glaring at him.

"Awna, your father needs you." Anna spoke trying not to grin.

"What in heavens for? The music has just started back up, he's supposed

to be dancing with Mom."

"Go and find out." Anna took over, but kept an eye on Awna.

"Okay, how come you aren't dancing with Mom?" She asked as she

stepped out of the makeshift kitchen.

"We decided it could wait until after this song."

"Uh?"

"Seems to us, your Grandpa Howard too…" Dr. Brackett grinned as he

took one very confused daughter onto the dance floor, "She's already had a

dance with her father…" His eyes shone even brighter as it sunk into

Awna's brain what was going on. "now, it's our turn." With that the two

danced ignoring everyone else.

"So, you're not mad at me for making the past come calling?" Awna

pretended not to know the answer.

"How would your mother say it?" He kept a steady eye on Awna. "Fat

chance?"


End file.
